Seven Days
by Strawberry cake with Yaoi
Summary: When by anyone, apparently it also includes a male lowerclassman like Tadase as a boyfriend. Ikuto is amazing at most parts but… Tadase has no intention of being in a serious relationship since this love thing isn't real… Right?
1. Monday

**Strawberry: *skips* Oh! Hey! I didn't see you there! It's been awhile huh guys? XD and girls... OTL –OMGSTRAWBERRYYOUARESOLAMEYOU- ok never mind~ Sooo… How long has it been since I last posted a new chapter for any of my shoujo fanfics…? A long time right…? Right… XD anyway~ I'm now making a shounen ai fanfic for Shugo Chara and the pairings are… **

**Well… Tadase and Ikuto… LOL XD I wonder why I hated Tadagay back then… And Ikuto was like the perfect seme… KYYYAAAA~ **

**Anyway~ If some of you readers are not interested in shounen ai –meaning boys love- then I recommend you not to read it thanks. :D I hope some of you Shounen ai lovers enjoyed reading this first chapter yeah? xD OMG YAOI IS REALLY KILLING MEEEE… OTL **

**And both of them are soo OOC xD**

**SEVEN DAYS was made by a great author and a great artist! **

**;D I LOVE IT SOOO MUCH!**

**Tachibana Venio, the wonderful author~ I LOVE THE STORRRYYY!**

**And KYYYYAAAA! *faints* Takarai Rihito, the greatest artist for the manga!**

* * *

**Summary: **On a Monday morning, Tadase ran into a higher classmen named Ikuto near the front gate. Ikuto, who is extremely popular in the school, has a strange habit that if anyone asks him out on the beginning of the week, he then dumps them at the end of it.

When by anyone, apparently it also includes a male lowerclassman like Tadase as a boyfriend. Ikuto is amazing at most parts but… Tadase has no intention of being in a serious relationship since this love thing isn't real… Right?

**WARNING: This story has boy's love in it. If you do not like it or not interested in this kind of stuff, please do not read any further. You have been warned. **

**~Seven Days~**

**Chapter one: Monday**

The boy with the blonde hair looked up at the blue skies. His red eyes glinted, and his thoughts were full. He wondered what 'first love' really meant. He was troubled when his recent girlfriend dumped him saying that he wasn't the person who she expected him to be.

'Then what do you expect from me?' The thoughts rumored in his mind.

He walked down the pathway and then eventually joined up with some other students from his school that had formed groups. Some of the students were older classmen, and some he knew from his class.

He then joins with them. "Morning Tadase-kun!" A pink-haired girl greeted him. "Morning Amu-chan." He replied back looking at the pink-haired girl. Her honey-coated eyes beamed up when she looked at him and she giggled.

When the both of them reached school, Tadase went to his seat and put his bag on the table. "How was your weekend Tadase-kun?" asked Amu sweetly. Tadase turned to her. "Nothing special happened. What about you?"

"Same goes to me as well."

Tadase took his pencil case out and laid it on his desk. He then put his bag down on the floor.

Tadase and Amu didn't talk too much. Well, they talked, but nothing interesting would come up that would make them talk for hours long. They were friends but it seems that Tadase was the one who wasn't interested in the first place. One of Amu's friends called her and Amu just walked away leaving Tadase alone.

Tadase looked at the students surrounding him. They were in groups talking. Tadase was the only person standing out. He wanted to sit down, but that would make him looked lonelier.

Tadase thought he would go outside the class for awhile. Well, he only had 20 minutes until the school bell goes. So why not?

Tadase left the class and went to the front of the school. He went to the entrance gate way and leaned against the gate. He looked as many students passed by. Some of the girls giggled and waved at him.

Tadase wasn't sure who they were looking at. He looked back and realized there was no one. He then turned back to the girls and waved at them back with a gentle smile.

The girls blushed and giggled more as they entered the school. Tadase didn't know how much time was left but he just hoped that it wasn't going too fast. Everything seemed so peaceful and quiet.

He wondered why.

But then, he could hear a car coming to the school fast. Its engine was so loud it was heard from afar. Tadase looked from where it was coming from. Then it was a Porsche driving above the speed limit and then slowed down and parked near the school entrance gate way. Tadase stared at the Porsche for awhile. Then suddenly, he recognized who got out from the car. It was the higher classmen Ikuto.

He had heard rumors about him.

"It's Monday today isn't it? The day he'll say 'yes."

"I couldn't fall in love with you. Let's break up."

Those were some of the things he heard what Amu and her friends kept saying. Ikuto was sure famous with all the breaking up relationship and those 7 days. Surely Tadase wasn't interested, but he was curious.

Ikuto was talking to the driver for awhile. From here, Tadase could see that it was a woman who was driving him to school. Maybe his sister or a friend? Or maybe the 'girl' for the week? He couldn't tell because her back was showing.

She then drove off and Ikuto waved goodbye. He walked towards the gate and saw Tadase.

Ikuto smiled. "Morning."

Tadase smiled back. "Yes. Morning." Tadase stared long at the older boy that was standing in front of him. His blue eyes gleamed and his smile was warm.

That beautiful face of his always gives a stir.

Tadase and Ikuto knew each other through Kendo training. They both met by acquaintance but they both don't talked too much. Tadase had always admired Ikuto with Kendo training. It was the reason Tadase joined Kendo. But Ikuto doesn't show up for trainings anymore. But Tadase never gave up.

There was silence between them for awhile. Tadase bit his lip. This wasn't going anywhere. Then he asked, "So who was that? Your girlfriend of the week?" Ikuto stared at him. "You're wrong." Tadase looked at him and turned away. "You're not quite observant as well." Said Ikuto.

Tadase remembered the first time he stepped into the school. Everyone in his year already knew who Ikuto was. Tadase barely knew him until he joined Kendo training.

"So what are you doing here? You know that school's going start." Said Ikuto.

"What about you? Shouldn't you go to your class as well?"

"We're having a self-study period right now. So there's no need to rush."

"Oh. I see."

Ikuto came close and leaned next to him as well. Tadase looked closely at Ikuto's height. He was rather much taller than he was.

Tadase stared at Ikuto for awhile.

"_The reason why Ikuto's personality doesn't drop even though he puts such an abrupt end to every relationship is… Because he would sincerely do everything his partner wants in the one week that they are going out."_

"_His so dreamy and nice. So faithful." _

"_Oh well~ One week was like a wonderful dream to me anyway~" _

Tadase heard everything what people had to talk about him.

Ikuto was 'special'. Tadase just doesn't know why…

"So have you been confessed today, senpai?"

Ikuto looked at him. "No. Not yet."

Tadase looked at the floor. "So it's going to start now huh?" He kicked a pebble and it landed on the road. Ikuto looked at him.

'I guess the relationship thing is popular with first years.' Ikuto thought. Tadase found the pebble once more and picked it up.

"Then… It's alright if anyone confesses to you first, right Senpai?" Tadase said while he was observing the pebble and walking towards Ikuto.

"Even if they're not your type…?"

Ikuto had confusion in his face. "My type?"

"Yes."

"You wouldn't know if someone is your type just by looking at their face."

"No. What I meant was, isn't there a type of face or body you like?"

Ikuto thought about the lowerclassmen question. He sighed and looked up at the sky for awhile. "A type…? I'm not sure about that."

"I don't really think about looks. For example, the gentle looking type or the sexy type or anything along those lines is fine."

But then Ikuto thought again. "Ah…"

Ikuto looked at Tadase's face, as the young boy with red eyes was staring back at him. "But I really like your face. I guess that's what you mean by 'type.'"

Tadase just stood there. He was hit by an impulse when the senpai had said that. Tadase was curious but he had to say it.

"So how about it then?" Asked Tadase, his head looking down. The senpai looked at the boy. "What was that?"

"Will you go out with me senpai?" Said Tadase as he looked up, giving close eye contact with Ikuto. Their eyes locked.

Ikuto looked quite confused.

"**DING DONG"**

"Ah! The bell went! I have to go senpai." Tadase bowed to Ikuto and made a run for it. Leaving Ikuto just standing in confusion. But seconds later he came back.

Ikuto looked shocked. "Please think about it." Said Tadase softly. And once again he turned back and went straight to his class. Ikuto's eyes followed the boy until the blonde boy dashed into the school.

He then took a second to remember what the boy had said.

"_Will you go out with me senpai?"_

Ikuto clenched his fists. "I wonder…"

**DURING CLASS SESSION**

Tadase tried to concentrate in class but his mind was elsewhere. He kept thinking about Ikuto all of a sudden. The sudden confession that he never actually wanted to say. But he did.

'I wonder what Ikuto senpai will say…? But he still has to agree with it because he can't say no to someone who confesses to him.' Tadase then turned his head and looked outside the window. He bit the tip of his pen.

'I guess I'll just have to ask Amu which class his in when it's recess.' Tadase thought as he continuously bit his pen.

**AFTER SCHOOL **

School had ended but Tadase forgot about what he wanted to say to Amu. He was quite furious when he had forgotten what to say. "What did I want to tell her?"

Tadase gave up. He took his bag until he heard some of the girls squealing. "Wah~! Why is Ikuto senpai here?"

"His soooo hot! Is he waiting for someone?"

Tadase turned to look at the class door. There, he saw Ikuto looking at him. Ikuto smiled and waved when Tadase was giving contact. Tadase beamed up and went towards him.

They both walked away from Tadase's class and they went further in the school where no students were. And where they can be alone.

"What were you doing at my class Ikuto-senpai?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was wondering if the both of us could go home together."

Tadase tilted his head. "The both of us?"

"Yes. Do you have something to do today?"

"No. I've got nothing on today. Kendo trainings not till next week." Ikuto smiled.

"Ah I see. Do you have a cell phone?"

Tadase looked confused. "I do. Why?"

Ikuto smiled. "I was hoping if we could exchange phone numbers and emails so I could contact you anytime."

Tadase paused. But he went through his bag and took his cell phone out. He passed it to Ikuto.

Ikuto took out his cell phone and keyed in his phone number. "What is your given name?"

Tadase crossed his arms. "It's Tadase… I thought you knew that."

"I did. What about your last name?"

"Hotori."

Ikuto's eyes grew wide and then he looked down for awhile. "I guess calling you Tadase is fine. Because saying that name 'Hotori' is quite hard."

'I never told you to say my last name.' "Why senpai?" Asked Tadase in confusion.

"There was a woman who I used to like and her name was Hotori."

Tadase looked at his sad eyes.

'She must've dumped him.'

Tadase smiled. "That's fine calling me Tadase. You don't really have to say my last name."

Ikuto looked at him and smiled. "Thank you."

'But even someone like him… Has a person he likes?'

Ikuto was looking at Tadase's phone for awhile. Then… "Ikuto-kun!" A girl with long black hair was running towards them. Ikuto and Tadase turned to look. She looked relieved when she saw Ikuto.

"Ikuto-kun! Thank goodness I founded you! Miko sensei was looking for you! You have to go before he gets crossed again!"

"Ah, really? Thanks. I'll go to him now."

Ikuto glanced at Tadase's phone once again and passed it to him. "Here. I've keyed my numbers and email in for you already."

Tadase looked at his cell phone. "Ah! Yes. Thank you."

Ikuto walked away and looked back. "See you tomorrow then."

Tadase looked deep in Ikuto's eyes.

"Kay."

After that Tadase left school and walked down the pathway he took this morning.

'This is the first time I had a proper conversation with Ikuto. And, strangely, he was like a different person. Not what people had told me?'

'All of a sudden Ikuto-senpai wants to walk home together with me and also exchanged cell phones numbers and emails.

'Everything seems to progress more quickly than I thought it would be…'

"_Will you go out with me senpai?"_

Tadase paused at the pathway and looked around.

He couldn't have taken me too seriously…

Could he…?

**END OF CHAPTER ONE: MONDAY**

* * *

**Well… What about that? The first chapter! xD Yay! Yay! –cough- **

**Anyway I hope you readers enjoyed that! xD I am sooo tired, I have heaps of work to get finished… OTL **

**So~ Please R&R soon! ;) And give comments… Yeah… **

**BYE BYE! **


	2. Tuesday

**Strawberry: OMGOMG! ONE COMMENT! I AM SOOO PRAISED THANK YEWSSS! TTwTT xD hehehehe **

**OK LOL I REALLY WANTED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER TOOODAAAYYY! SO HERE GOES NOTHING! xD **

**I started the story at… 'Sunday, November 14, 2010, 6:28pm' I want to know how long this would take me to finish. XD**

**I don't own Shugo Chara or the plot of Seven Days, but pleased do enjoy~ **

**WARNING: This story has boy's love in it. If you do not like it or not interested in this kind of stuff, please do not read any further. You have been warned.**

* * *

**~Seven Days~**

**Chapter two: Tuesday**

Ikuto was wide awake. It seems that someone had called him early in the morning. But he knew who it was.

'Is it Hotori?' He turned on his lamp light and he went under his pillows to look for his cell phone. He founded his phone but before he could answer it, the ring tone died.

He opened his phone and at the menu it wrote, "One missed call – Hotori Yuuke." Ikuto's eyes widened.

_I really like you~._

A certain flashback occurred when Ikuto was just staring at the menu of his phone.

**FLASH BACK**

The girl was sitting on top of him as it looked like she was about to seduce him. The boy looked frightened. "Oi. What do you think you are doing…?" He said under his breath. The girl didn't seem to listen.

She unbuttoned his shirt and giggled. She placed her hands on his chest. He didn't look impressed. He pushed her away. She looked surprised. "You… If my brother saw us like this, he'd think of it as the wrong idea!" He said loudly this time.

"Hmmm? The wrong idea?" She asked sweetly tilting her head. She then giggled and kissed Ikuto on the lips. His eyes widened and she pulled herself away.

"Breaking up with your brother was no big deal… I have you now~" Ikuto looked away from her. She smiled and placed her hands on his exposed chest. She whispered gently next to his ears, "Hey~ Ikuto… You like me don't you?"

Ikuto wanted to move away. But since she was so close he fined it so tempting that he wanted to embrace her in his arms. He pulled her in and she smiled.

They both kissed as they enjoyed every moment.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Ikuto thought back about how they used to be dating. He then lies back onto the bed and sighed.

'Nothing really is different when I'm with her. She's still the same as always… But then Tadase's face appeared in his mind.

"_Will you go out with me senpai?"_

'That's right… I have to concentrate on Tadase… I can't always have Hotori on my mind usually…' Ikuto thought.

'I was really surprised when he asked that all of a sudden… I heard that he was popular… But why ask a date with me..?'

'Maybe I'll fall in love this time?'

Ikuto thought about it for a moment.

'I have no idea what will happen this time…'

'I can't help but to feel hopeful at the beginning of each week. But I always end up not feeling anything for the other person when the week ends. And then it just goes back to square one every time I split up with the person.

'It's short but it's enough…'

Ikuto took out his cell phone and went to the phone book menu. He searched down and saw Tadase's name. Ikuto smiled and send a message,

"**Good Morning."**

As he already sends it, he put his phone beside him and he turned to the right. Ikuto was about to fall asleep until his phone starts to vibrate. Ikuto turns, looking surprised and picks it up.

He opens it and saw at the menu, "One New Message."

**"From Tadase Hotori**

**\(^_^)/ Good Morning! But why did you have to wake me up so early? TT-TT Now it seems that I can't go back to sleep…"**

Ikuto laughed.

"That's really cute coming from him." He said to himself.

Ikuto then tried to call him. He waited for him to answer. Then he could hear Tadase picked it up.

"_Hello?"_

"Tadase…"

"_Ikuto! Why did you have to wake me up so early in the morning! Do you know what time it is? It's 4:30 am! You big jerk!"_

Ikuto giggled. "Yes I am a jerk…"

"_Hmph! Ikuto is so mean! Now it's hard to me to go to sleep! And school doesn't start until 6!"_

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"_Nothing… I'm just mad…"_

Ikuto smiled for awhile but after that, there was silence. Ikuto found it very awkward.

'What should I say…?' Ikuto thought desperately.

"_Ikuto-senpai…?" _Said Tadase's quiet voice.

"Yes?"

"_Are we going out on a date today…?"_

Ikuto blushed. 'This kid… Is really… Adorable…'

"_Yeah we are. I'll meet you up after school and we can go somewhere you like. How about that?"_

Tadase blushed. He was still in his pajamas and he was sitting on his bed hugging tightly on his stuffed bear. "Ehh? Really! Cool! I would really like that!"

When Ikuto heard that, his heart felt fast.

"_Then I'll see you later Ikuto-senpai! I can't wait for the date. Bye!"_

After that, Tadase hanged up and Ikuto still had the cell phone against his ears. The sweet voice coming from a cute kid. Ikuto was still going red but he smiled. "I guess I'll get change for school early because I can't go back to sleep anyway."

Ikuto got up from his bed and headed straight to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Tadase lay on his bed and blushed brightly. 'Ikuto-senpai is cool… Is this why most people fell for him…? Him being nice to the person he is dating for that one week…?'

Tadase felt light and he kept turning to each side of the bed.

Tadase giggled when he looked at his cell phone.

'I can't wait to see you today…'

**END OF SCHOOL**

Tadase waited at the front of the gate. He felt uncomfortable. People were staring at him and so were students who walked passed him. 'Where is Ikuto-senpai?' He thought, worried.

"Surely he hasn't forgotten about me has he…?" Tadase mumbled. He desperately looked around for Ikuto.

But then he felt a warm breath against his ear. Tadase blushed. "I told you to wait for me inside the school this morning when we met." Said Ikuto.

Tadase turned. "Well! You should've reminded me! I forget things OK!" Tadase was red and Ikuto could see that. He laughed. Tadase was not impressed. "OK, then let's go our date."

Tadase blushed. He looked at the floor and nods.

They both got to the train station and entered the bullet train. Tadase sat next to Ikuto and the both of them was quiet. Tadase wanted to ask where they were heading.

But as he kept turning to look at Ikuto, Ikuto seemed quiet and stilled. Tadase thought it was best not to ask him and stayed quiet as well. Tadase played with his hands for awhile and sighed.

His red eyes glinted once more as he turned to look at Ikuto. And this time Ikuto was staring at him. Their eyes locked on once more and Tadase was blushing. Their eyes deep into the other.

"Ikuto?" Said Tadase softly.

"Tadase…" Ikuto came closer, looking like he was about to kiss him, but Tadase never realized.

An old lady sitting in front of them smiled. "Such nice couples." She said. Tadase and Ikuto blushed brightly.

Tadase and Ikuto turned away. 'Couples? Do we really look like couples?' Tadase thought. He was going red as he tried to hide his face. Ikuto bit his lip. 'I think that lady must be blind or something…' Ikuto thought.

When they reached their stop, they got out from the train and walked out from the train station. Tadase still find the part where Ikuto and his eyes locked on to each other, was the most embarrassing part of the day.

"Tadase…?" Asked Ikuto, as he stared at the blonde boy who was still looking red. Tadase turned and faced Ikuto. "Y-yes?" He replied softly. Ikuto grinned. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

Tadase thought for a moment. Then he beamed up. "There's a ramen store here somewhere right? Can we go there? I've never tried it before. A friend of mine said that it was really good!" Tadase said.

Ikuto smiled. "Then let's go there."

They both walked closely to each other. Tadase looked around at the people. 'The old lady said we looked like couples… Do we look like them now?' Tadase thought.

When they reached the ramen store, they ordered two ramens and they both fell silent once again. When they got their food, Tadase ate silently. He wanted to talk about something but it seems like Tadase couldn't think of anything. He sighed.

"So… Shoes then?"

Tadase eyes widened and looked at Ikuto. "Huh?"

Ikuto smiled. "Let's go see if there are new styles today…"

"You mean like sneakers?"

"Yes."

Tadase thought for a moment and nods. "Sure! Let's go!"

They both headed to a shoe shop and they checked all the runners. Tadase was observing closely and so was Ikuto.

Ikuto though kept staring at the cute, young blonde boy. It seems to Ikuto that he find it quite hard to look away from the boy.

When it was sunset, Ikuto and Tadase went to a movie. They were alone in the theater, but it was fine for both of them.

They both got seated and chatted for awhile. And then the movie soon started.

It was about half an hour to go until the movie was about to end. Ikuto kept staring at the movie, and he looked uninterested.

But he felt something resting on his shoulder. He turned to look and saw Tadase fast asleep putting his head on Ikuto's shoulder to rest on. Ikuto smiled. He stroke Tadase's hair and kept looking at him.

The pictures on the screen kept changing, but it seems that Ikuto had already forgotten what it was all about. He then rested his eyes for a bit and rested peacefully.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO: TUESDAY**

* * *

**D8 OMG! I FINISHED AT ABOUT 8:07 OTL… xD Maybe because I was getting side-tracked! LOL fail Strawberry… OK YEAH! ANOTHER FINISHED CHAPTER! I won't be adding new chapters until next week. **

**Remember to R&R! ^ ^ ILYSM~! xD **

**(I love you guys so much. I think that's what I said… OTL) **


	3. Wednesday

**Strawberry: WAHHHH! 2 more review already? Awww~ you two are the best~ *blushes happily* you have praised a happy strawberry and I'm glad desu~! **

**D8 I'm sooo sorry I didn't get this chapter in quickly! I was busying watching Nurarihyon no Mago (Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan) like in the past few days and I kept watching them all over again! D8 So I'll try to get this over and done with! XD sorry! *bows***

**I don't own Shugo Chara or the plot of Seven Days, but please do enjoy~**

* * *

**~Seven Days~**

**Chapter three: Wednesday**

Tadase just got out from the train and yawned loudly. "Uwaa… I didn't get much sleep last night…" He said as he slapped his cheeks softly to try to wake himself up. He scratched his head and he felt something vibrating in his pocket. "Eh?"

He went through his pocket and took out his cell phone. On the menu it wrote, "Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Tadase blushed.

"Ah… Sou sou! I am in a relationship with Ikuto-kun now~!" He said to himself.

'And yesterday was absolutely like a dream.' He thought dreamily.

He answered it, "Morning."

"_Morning. Where are you right now?"_

"At the station."

"_Yeah but, which exit did you use?"_

"South and I'm taking a shortcut…"

"_Ok. I'm near the store. I'll see you in a bit OK?"_

"Yeah. Bye." Ikuto already hung up and Tadase struggled to get through the large crowds. But when he reached where Ikuto was, Ikuto was already surrounded by most of the girls from their school. Tadase just starred at him.

'Wow… He really is popular.' Tadase thought. Tadase didn't know why but he felt really annoyed when he sees all the girls coming closer to Ikuto. Tadase felt like turning away. But he felt embarrassed as well that his feelings are like what girls would feel.

'But I might be intruding… So I'll just head the other way…' Tadase was about to walk away when Ikuto waved at him. Tadase went red.

Ikuto signaled him to come here. Tadase did.

The girls didn't realize at first because Ikuto didn't say a thing. But then, all of the girls surrounding Ikuto looks surprised. "Eh? Ikuto were you waiting for…" They were about to look behind them, when Tadase came and said, "He was waiting for me."

All of the girls blushed. "Eh? A Kouhai? So kawaii!" They said loudly.

Tadase smiled and he turned to Ikuto. "Morning." Tadase said sweetly. Ikuto gave a warm smile. "Morning." Tadase's heart jumped a little.

"Wah~ Are you two close friends?" Asked one of the girls.

Tadase and Ikuto looked at her. But Tadase just smiled and said, "Yes! We are."

'There are so many girls after him. I wonder what'll happen next week…'

"Oh! I see~!"

"Now that I think about it…" A girl turned to Ikuto. "Ikuto-kun, who's your girlfriend for this week?" She asked. Ikuto looked at her and stared at Tadase. Tadase knew he wasn't going to say it but then…

He pointed at the small boy and said, "He is my girlfriend for this week."

Tadase blushed. 'Eh? How can you say it so calmly?' Tadase thought as he was going absolutely red. The girls just stare at them and laughed.

"Hahaah! You two do make a cute couple!"

"Yeah! I'm so jealous~!"

Ikuto looked at them. 'Don't they know I was being serious?' He thought as he kept staring at the girls. Tadase looked at them and finally laughed as well. Ikuto looked at all of them.

"I was serious…" But it seems that no one could hear Ikuto.

**AT CLASS SESSION**

Tadase was staring out at the window when his teacher stared the lesson for the day. Tadase knew he wasn't paying attention, but he kept looking outside the window.

'A good morning text, a good night text, eating together, shopping together, watching a movie together… And now walking me to school…?' Tadase thought this deeply. Everything he did with Ikuto was so fast that they seem like a real couple.

'Real Couple…'

Tadase nibbled at the end of his pen.

'If… If both of us were a normal couple… What do people do when they date…?'

Tadase imagined two normal couples holding hands, hugging each other and also… Kissing each other. Tadase blush a little.

'I wonder how far Ikuto goes when he 'dates' people…' Tadase bit his pen harder and he heard someone whispering beside him. He turns to look and saw Amu whispering to one of the girl's beside her. His eyes widened and he smile slyly.

Amu – Ikuto's ex.

**~oXXo~**

"What?" Amu said loudly.

Tadase bowed to her. "Please! I… I know that you and Ikuto have done it together… So I just wanted to know." Tadase kept begging to Amu, but the pink haired girl kept sighing. She looked at him once more.

"Why do you want to ask anyway?"

Tadase looked around for awhile and blush a little. "Oh… Nothing… Just wanted to ask… Just… Asking…" Amu looked at him closely for awhile. She sighed and she turned to the window. "Whether it's just putting his arm around you or holding his hand… Ikuto won't touch you unless it's necessary.

"I've even heard of some girls trying to force themselves on him. He's notorious for never doing anything to the girls though."

'That's a pity.'

"Oh… Speak of the devil… What's he doing outside of our class?" Amu turned to Tadase slowly. Her eyes mysteriously looking at Tadase. "Are you two good friends now? I saw both of you walking to the train station together." She said.

Tadase smile. "Yup just friends…" Tadase look at him and Ikuto saw him.

Ikuto waved at him and Tadase waved back.

"Yet… He is a strange one…"

**~oXXo~**

The both of them were at an empty classroom and Tadase looked out from the window. He was still sipping from his empty juice box and Ikuto leaned beside him. Tadase could feel his warm body against his small, yet cold body.

Both of them were quiet but Tadase broke the silence, "Ah~ Thanks for buying the juice box for me~ it was delicious!"

Ikuto smile. "My pleasure. It's my treat since we're both dating." Tadase blushed and he started fiddling with his hands with embarrassment. Tadase then heard some girls squealing from outside the window. He looked at them and sighed. Ikuto realized. "Do you like girls?" He asked. Tadase turned to him.

"Well… Of course I do but… I…" Tadase stopped in the sentence and just kept quite after that. Ikuto just looked at him and turn to look outside. "Hey. After school. Let's meet up." Tadase blushed.

'Another date already?' "Really?" Tadase said softly as he looked at Ikuto. Ikuto looked at him and smiled. "Yeah. To make you feel better." Tadase's heart jumped once more. "Ah…" He looked away from Ikuto and went red. "Su…Sure…" Ikuto smile. "Then I'll meet you after school."

Tadase smiled. "OK." Ikuto leaned close to him once more and he turns to look at Tadase's face from the side. Ikuto then realize he got something on his cheek. Like a crumb maybe. Ikuto's hand came closer to the small boys face to sweep it away.

When Ikuto's hand reached the boy's cheek, Tadase went red. He turned to look at Ikuto and Ikuto looked shocked. They both stared into each other's eyes when suddenly…

**DING DONG!**

They both startled. "Uwah! That scared me!" Tadase cried. Ikuto looked at him and he laughed. They both got out from the classroom and Ikuto then patted his hand on Tadase's head. Tadase blushed.

Ikuto came close to Tadase's ear and Tadase could feel his warm breath against his ear.

"_I'll see you after school then."_

Tadase went red. "Kay…" Ikuto walked off and Tadase just stand there and stared Ikuto from behind.

'He really is wonderful.'

**AFTER SCHOOL AT THE PARK**

All around him, he could see couples kissing each other, hugging each other, laughing and giggling with each other.

But he just looked uncomfortable. 'You people are doing this on purpose aren't you…?' Tadase thought. He looked around for Ikuto. 'Ikuto send me a message to meet him here. But where is he? I want to call back but… That would be too troublesome!'

But then he lay back on the bench where he was sitting and look at the orange sky. 'If Ikuto isn't coming then…I guess I should be going…'

He sighed and started to get his bag but then Ikuto came. Tadase saw him and smile. "Ikuto~ I thought you weren't coming." Tadase got onto his feet and walk towards Ikuto. Ikuto smile. "Of course I would come. I wouldn't leave you alone here." Tadase smile.

Both of them walked together and went to the very top of the park where they could see the town. Tadase looked around and see some few couples kissing. Tadase looked angry.

"As usual… Annoying couples everywhere."

Ikuto looked at him. He grinned and hugged him from the back. "You do know that we're one as well…" Tadase went red. "R…Right…" Ikuto smiled and let's go of him afterwards. Tadase looked at the sunset.

"Don't… Don't you think you should come here once every week?" Ikuto didn't give him an answer. Tadase looked and turn to the sunset once more.

"Some people like this place. But some of them don't." Tadase looked at him, but behind Ikuto, Tadase saw two couples kissing again. Though he was angry he had an urge to do it as well.

'I… I want to do it…' Tadase looked at Ikuto who was staring deeply into the sunset.

'With this kind of atmosphere… We should kiss… Right…?'

"_Whether it's just putting his arm around you or holding his hand… Ikuto won't touch you unless it's necessary."_

Tadase kept staring at Ikuto. Ikuto look surprised when he realized that Tadase kept looking at him.

'Two people in a place like this… He… He feels it too… Right?' Tadase began to close his eyes slowly.

'How many girls would close their eyes like I am right now and what would Ikuto's response be…?'

Ikuto looked really surprise when he knew Tadase wanted a kiss. He also had an urge to kiss those lips and came closer. Tadase could feel Ikuto's warm hand placed against his cheek. Tadase opened his eyes.

'Eh?'

"Ikuto…?" Ikuto didn't response him. "N…Now?"

Ikuto just came close and Tadase finally closed his eyes when both of their lips were placed on the other. Tadase might feel happy inside but yet also confused.

'Ikuto… Do… Do you really like me?'

**END OF CHAPTER THREE: WEDNESDAY**

* * *

**^ ^ Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~ this chapter from the manga was the best one yet! But not as best as the last chapter~ xD OK anyway I'm going to watch more of Nurarihyon no Mago! xDDDD **

**BYE BYE~! **

**Please R&R! **


	4. Thursday

**Strawberry: LOL EXACTLY (overall) 7 REVIEWS FOR A STORY CALL SEVEN DAYS! STRAWBERRY YOU'RE SO LAME. **

**XD Anyways~ Thank you for the lovely reviews everyone! **

**Now on to the story! **

* * *

**~Seven Days~**

**Chapter four: Thursday**

As Ikuto and Tadase backed away each other from the kiss, Tadase's hand was placed on his mouth and he blushed brightly. Ikuto thought that Tadase didn't like the kiss he received and looked quite upset.

Tadase didn't realize.

'What Amu told me about Ikuto…? Was it a lie?'

Tadase looked uneasy and Ikuto was worried. "What's wrong?" He asked desperately, wanting to know.

Tadase nodded sideways to hide his face. He looked like something bad has happened and Ikuto began to worry more. "It's nothing… Never mind." Before Ikuto could ask him anymore questions…, he suddenly woke up from his bed with a jolt.

Ikuto looked sad when he woke up. He then hid his face under the blanket. 'I don't want to get up…

**~oXXo~**

Ikuto was now at the train station waiting for Tadase to come. He was still thinking and still worried.

'What kind of expression should I wear when I see him today? I haven't felt like this in such a long time…

What if Tadase's attitude changes…?'

Ikuto looked down at the floor. He bit his lip.

'My feelings for him are…'

A small figure from behind tapped on his hand and Ikuto jolted a little. "Good morning." Said Tadase. Ikuto turned to see and looked upset but he replied, "Morning."

Tadase looked deeply in that expression. "What's wrong with you? I mean your face?"

Ikuto looked at him. "Huh? Is it weird…?"

Tadase sighed. "You were acting normal yesterday so why are you quiet now?"

He giggled and Ikuto's heart jumped. "You're so weird…"

And seconds later Tadase blushed and said softly, enough for Ikuto to hear, "And you better not give me a morning kiss or anything because it won't work. Yesterday was just an accident. I'm sorry."

Ikuto looked at the small boy's cute figure. Ikuto chuckled. Tadase looked. "Wha- What? What is it?"

**LUNCHTIME **

Finding a perfect spot to be alone and having to share a bento box together, Tadase urged himself to realize that he was in love with Ikuto but never admitted it.

Ikuto yawned for a second. Tadase could tell he looked tired. "Why don't you get some sleep? There is some time until fifth period."

Ikuto smiled slyly. "Then… Can I use your lap as my pillow…?"

Tadase blushed. "HAAA?"

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU-?" Ignoring Tadase's words, Ikuto just lay on Tadase's lap and said, "Oyasumi." Tadase is all flustered with all of this. Quietly he said, "B-Baka…"

A few moments later Ikuto shut his eyes and Tadase is still embarrassed with this. "You… I'm not a girl."

"I know that. But this is enough for me."

Tadase kept blushing. 'Alright for you! But for me… It's a bit…' Tadase eyes widened. "Oh… Hey. Um… There's a girl in my class you used to date… Um… Hinamori Amu. Remember her?"

Ikuto's eyes were wide open by now and he just kept lying there thinking. But he didn't forget her face. "The one with pink hair and honey coated eyes?"

"Yes. That's the one!"

"What's wrong then?"

"Oh nothing! I mean, Amu-chan's personality is cool and adorable and everything (and she is a good friend).

Do you guys meet up?" Tadase asked.

Ikuto didn't reply for a while and when he did, his answer was, "No. I don't stay contact with the person I've dated. "

Ikuto sat up away from Tadase's lap now and Tadase just stared at him. "But some of them… Some of them still contact you… Don't they…?" Tadase's voice is shaking now.

"I don't answer phone numbers that are unknown."

Tadase looked scared. He clenched his fist tightly. He hid his face as well. "You… You deleted their phone numbers and mail addresses, didn't you?"

"Just like that? No more contact? Isn't that cruel?" Ikuto looked at him. "Well, could you stand it if the person you were dating kept getting calls from someone they didn't know?"

Tadase swallowed his saliva. "Well I guess so…" It was silent and Tadase's eyes grew sadder and hurt.

"That means… Next week… You'll delete my phone number as well, right?"

Ikuto's eyes looked shocked.

Tadase saw Ikuto struggling to find an answer and Tadase bit his lip tightly.

'That's not up to me…' Tadase thought.

"That's right… We're… Not really like that so it's OK…

"It's not like… We're actually dating…" Ikuto looked angry for a bit. Tadase did love him but he thought Ikuto never had retrieve back his feelings for him. Ikuto wanted to say something but was disturb from his phone that was vibrating in his pocket. Ikuto looked away and Tadase somehow saw a cold side of Ikuto.

"I guess so…" Tadase eyes widened and he felt hurt more. "Sorry. I have to take this…"

Tadase eyes grew sadder as he watched Ikuto answering the phone call. "Hello…-?"

"_UGH! YOUR BIG ONII-CHAN IS A JERK! I ENDED UP CALLING HIM BUT HE WAS STILL MAD AT ME! What do you think about that?"_

Ikuto sighed. "Did you try apologizing to him…?"

"_WHAT? APOLOGIZE? WHY SHOULD I? ARE YOU ON HIS SIDE NOW!"_

"It's not that I'm on your side… It's because you cheated on him, Hotori…"

Tadase looked shocked after hearing that name.

'Hotori… Hotori…'

_"There was a woman who I used to like and her name was __Hotori__."_

'Hotori was the name he used to date with!'

"_THAT'S NOT MY FAULT!" _Cried the booming lady from Ikuto's phone. Ikuto heard a footstep approaching from behind him. He looked back and Tadase just took the phone away from him. Tadase then canceled the conversation and Ikuto just stared at him while Tadase had his head down.

"Hotori…" He said softly. Ikuto looked surprised. Tadase then chucked the phone at Ikuto's face. "So you can delete anyone's phone numbers like it was nothing, but you still have the phone number for the girl you used to love? That's not fair…"

Ikuto looked at him.

"Why are you so angry then…?"

"Why? Because I'm the one dating you right now! Why shouldn't I be angry?" Tears came running down his cheek all of a sudden and that shocked Ikuto. "Tadase…"

Tadase refused to hear Ikuto calling his name and ran away as far as he could from him, wiping his tears away. Ikuto though, just stood there and looked at him ran from behind. He looked at his phone and dialed back Hotori's phone number.

He could hear her crying. "Are you crying…?"

She didn't reply.

"Why don't you just try to forgive him? He's only cheated you once and that was a year ago. Haven't you had your revenge?"

Her voice was shaking when she tried to reply.

"_It doesn't have anything to do with how many times. Once, ten times, it's all the same… -sniff-."_

"Yeah. I guess it is hard. Because you love my brother more than anyone Hotori. I envied him sometimes before. To be so important to you…"

"… _Ikuto… You must be some kind of masochist... –sniff-."_

"I'm not…"

She started to cry more and to her, it felt like Ikuto's voice could comfort her now. "Ikuto I love you… I love you…" She began to cry more, and she kept repeating herself.

Ikuto from the other line just smiled. "Yeah. I love you too."

**~oXXo~**

Ikuto didn't saw Tadase so far at school. Everyone had left. He began to worry a little bit. 'Never mind. I'll see him tomorrow anyway.' But when he got out from the school entrance he saw him. When everyone had left for the day, the little boy was sitting on the side of the road, maybe, waiting for him. Ikuto smiled.

He walked towards Tadase and he could see the boy covering his face with both of his hands. Ikuto looked upset. Maybe he had hurt Tadase? He didn't know. But all he wanted to hear right now, is Tadase's voice.

He patted the boy's head. "Hey." Tadase blushed and he quickly wiped his eyes. 'Was he crying again?' Tadase turned to Ikuto's face. "Hi." Tadase forced a smile and Ikuto could see that.

They walked together to get back home. There were silence between them, but Tadase broke it.

"I'm… I'm sorry about what happened at lunch." Ikuto looked at him. Tadase was clenching his fist tightly and his eyes looked tired and upset.

"I shouldn't really throw a tantrum at you, I guess. Even I don't really get it."

Ikuto sighed. "Well there's no point of talking about this right now. We need to get home."

Tadase looked at him and nodded.

When they got to the train station, Ikuto and Tadase kept close because there were more people expected here than usual. Ikuto held Tadase's hand tightly so they both don't get lost. Tadase blushed.

'These feelings I have for Ikuto are too strong. But whatever happens… If Ikuto doesn't love me...' Tadase blushed. Ikuto looked at Tadase to make sure he was alright. Tadase looked at Ikuto. The older boy looked at him and smiled. The smile melted the young boy's heart and Tadase smiled back.

'I don't want to stop~.'

Tadase enjoyed the ride on the train on Ikuto. Luckily, not one person was around them and he could rest his head on Ikuto's shoulders. Ikuto smiled and kept patting on Tadase's head when he felt like it.

But when they got out from the train they got on, Ikuto held Tadase's hand tightly and gave him a warm smile. "See you tomorrow."

It made Tadase blushed and his heart jumped. He knew he had fell in love. But he just couldn't say it.

"OK…" He said softly.

When they parted ways, Tadase can't wait to see him the next day.

**~oXXo~**

Hotori had her head on the table looking upset more than ever. What Ikuto just told her was something she did want to hear and what she didn't want to as well.

"_I love you too. But, Hotori, I'm not going to answer your phone calls anymore. Just like how you always put my brother first, I also… Now… Have someone important to me than Hotori is. Someone I love from the depths of my heart."_

Hotori heard someone knocking on her door. A man came in. She got up and started crying.

"Akita…"

**END OF CHAPTER 4: THURSDAY**

* * *

** WELL ANOTHER FINISH CHAPTER! R&R soon~! Thank you for reading! **


	5. Thursday Night Special

**Strawberry: OH MY… THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. THANK YOU. **

**So here is something for you all~! ;D a short chapter for the story. (Omake? O-O) But I'll only do one short chapter to make the story more longer and because I don't want to end it too fast. ^ ^ This is also from the manga xD And it's funny OwO**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. **

**Please enjoy reading this! Thank you~! 3**

**YAY! TADASE'S LITTLE SISTER IS INTRODUCED. :D**

* * *

**~Seven Days~**

**Special Chapter: Thursday Night**

Tadase got into the nice warm bath. He relaxed his whole body and began to lie back. "Waahhh… This is so nice~." He said to himself. He placed his hands on his forehead. "Hmm… I feel dizzy a little. Though I just got in… Maybe I'm tired?"

'That should be it.' He thought, trying to relax his head. But before he could close his eyes, someone knocked on his door. "Tadase-nii~ someone is calling you." Said a voice. Tadase looked at the door. "Oh. Who is it?" Tadase asked.

"Oh. I forgot to ask. …You are…? …Ikuto Tsukiyomi? Ikuto."

"Ah~ OK." Said Tadase. 'Maybe he couldn't get through my cell phone.' "Umm~ Hisa-chan, I'll take it from here. Bring the receiver in." Tadase said calmly. Hisa, who was only 12 years old, started blushing when she heard her big brother saying that inside the bathroom. She knew he was taking his bath, but is she sure to go in there seeing him… Naked?

"WHAT? NO WAY! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO LOOK AT? ONII-SAN'S A PERVERT!" She shouted.

Tadase just sat in the bath looking very confused.

Soon later, since Hisa told Tadase to get the phone by himself, he had to get out from the bath (with a towel of course) and get the phone by himself. Tadase dialed back Ikuto's phone number. Ikuto sat in his room reading a book and also glancing at the phone. As soon as it rang, Ikuto quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hello? Ikuto. Hey sorry I couldn't answer. My little sister hang up." _

"Oh… Well… OK. That's fine. Though I heard shouting from your sister. A pervert?"

"_I can't believe she called me that…"_

"You…? A pervert?" Said Ikuto, confused.

Tadase sighed. "Yeah! I was taking a bath and when I asked her to bring the receiver in she said to me, 'What do you want me to look at?

"What's the big deal? What could she possibly see anyway? She's so weird…" When Tadase finished his sentence, Ikuto on the other line was going red and maybe imagined… A little bit? (We'll put it that way for now)

Tadase nodded his head sideways. "Such an idiot, right?" Ikuto wasn't answering him. Tadase waited for awhile for him to answer. He still didn't answer. Tadase was confused. "I… Ikuto? Are you there? Hello?"

Ikuto finally spoke, _"So-"_

"So-?"

"_SORRY!" _

"Huh? What for...? WAIT! IKUTO-!" But by then, it was already cut off. "Ikuto? What… What was that about…?" Tadase was very confused to what had happened just then.

Ikuto at home though was covering his face with the book.

'HOW TERRIBLE! PERVERT. PERVERT. PERVERT.'

'**I'M SUCH A PERVERT!**_**' **_He thought in his mind.

Ikuto was bright red and his phone was lying on the ground assuming that Ikuto had thrown it there. Ikuto looked at his phone. 'Wha- What should I do? He must've thought that I'm such a weirdo… And I even hung up on him too!' Ikuto blushed brightly and sighed.

'How should I face him tomorrow?' Ikuto lie on his back on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling.

'I want to meet him soon.'

Tadase who was still inside the bath looked confused more than ever. "What was that about…?" He said silently to himself. Tadase nodded his head sideways and sighed. He placed the phone beside the bath and smiled a little.

The both of them thought this in their minds,

'_I can't wait to see you tomorrow~'_

**END OF SPECIAL CHAPTER: THURSDAY NIGHT**

* * *

**Yah! FINISHED RANDOM CHAPTER. R&R soon~ Hoped you guys enjoyed that. Seven Days plot is written by their rightful owner, ****Tachibana Venio,**** and I don't owe Shugo Chara. Thank you for reading this short chapter! **


	6. Friday

**Strawberry: I WANTED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE… I GET LAZY AT THE WEEKENDS. ;-; **

**^ ^ I hope you guys enjoyed the random chapter! Cause now we're on~ *drum rolls* FRIDAY~! ^ ^ Yay! Yay! The story is about to end! :D Oh wow! I wrote this chapter on a Friday and I hope it finishes on a Friday LOL. **

**Thank you for the review ^ ^ ! :D**

**

* * *

**

**~Seven Days~**

**Chapter Five: Friday**

Ikuto promised Tadase that at the end of school, they would go to his house and just spent there for awhile or until the end of the day. But what he didn't mention was that his so-called 'house' was actually a mansion. Ikuto was waiting at the front gate and ringing the bell while Tadase looked at the gate and looked very surprised.

The huge gates opened to reveal the beautiful mansion that was set in front of Tadase's eyes. He just stared at it. Ikuto walked ahead and Tadase stopped him grabbing his arm. Tadase and Ikuto gave eye contact.

"I…Ikuto…" Tadase said softly. Ikuto sighed when he heard that tone. "After we finally came this far, are you going to leave?" He said in a very disappointed voice. Tadase looked shocked. Tadase shook his head. "No! I won't leave but…" He looked at the mansion. "Some guys just… Have it all…" He said quietly. Ikuto looked at him.

"All…?" Ikuto thought for a second. "Those kinds of people don't exist do they?" He said. Both of them started walking. Tadase was blushing.

"Then what (else) would you want…?" He asked calmly. Ikuto stopped when he heard that question. Tadase turned to look at him. "Ikuto?" Suddenly, Tadase realized that Ikuto has been staring at him awfully long. Tadase was getting embarrassed with him staring.

"What… What?" He said, embarrass. But before Ikuto could answer someone opened the door and a man came out. It was Ikuto's butler. "Welcome home." Said the Butler. Ikuto tuned and smile. "I'm home." He replied. Tadase looked more surprise. But inside the mansion, there was someone unexpected.

She came running down the stairs when she knew he was home. "Welcome home!" She said, with her beautiful elegant hair flowing. When she stepped out from the house, Tadase and her gave very close eye contact.

She looked very interested in this boy's gentle face, but Tadase was wondering who she was. Ikuto though… Was thinking, 'Crap.'

The girl came closer to Tadase's face and smiled. "Wow! Such a beautiful face~" She said gently. Tadase looked at her confused. "What?"

"I just love your face!"

"Me?"

She began asking Tadase questions, "How old are you? What's your name? Are you friends with Ikuto?" Tadase didn't have time to answer because she kept interrupting him. 'Could this be…? Ikuto's older sister?' He thought.

He did felt very uncomfortable being with her though. But Ikuto stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. "Hotori, You're troubling Tadase…" He said. Tadase's eyes grew wide when he heard that.

'Hotori…' The girl looked behind at him. "Isn't it fine?" She said. She glanced at Tadase and smiled. "So… You're called Tadase huh?" Tadase saw her eyes and hid his face. He felt like he should just run.

'Somehow… I really hate her…'

Tadase wanted to back away but she came closer and closer. She wanted t touch his cheeks. "Such beautiful~ Skin…" But before she could reach them, Ikuto pulled her hand away from Tadase. "Stop it Hotori. I'll get mad…" He said. Hotori looks at Ikuto. "Hmmm?"

Tadase felt hurt but he kept quiet but his face was showing that he didn't like anything that's happening right now. 'He still likes Hotori so much that he… He won't even let her touch me?' Tadase's thought were full and he looked really angry.

"What is this…?" Tadase said. Ikuto and Hotori stared at him. Before Ikuto could ask him, 'What's wrong…?' Tadase already turned around and ran away from both of them. He didn't want to look back but just run.

Hotori looked at the young boy with beautiful skin running away. "… Huh? He left…?" She said.

'No way…' Ikuto was getting worried and he quickly chased Tadase from behind. Hotori was now confused and just stared at both of them until she lost sight of them. "How noisy." Said a person behind her. She looked behind.

"Did you do something to him again?" Akita was walking down the stairs and Hotori smiled. She came to him and hugged him. "Akita… Ikuto… Left." She said softly.

Ikuto was still chasing after Tadase who was running fast just trying to get away from Ikuto. Ikuto couldn't keep up with such speed. "Damn… His fast." He said under his loud pant. "WAIT!" Ikuto shouted. Tadase was surprised. He looked behind.

"Don't follow me!" He said. He kept running though, but he was unsure why he was doing this. 'Why… why am I doing this?' He thought. After a long run, Tadase rested near a stair way against a wall and Ikuto came jogging to him.

Tadase heard him and look back. "I… I told you not to chase me." He said. He sounded as he was about to cry.

Ikuto looked at him, confused. "Tadase… What's wrong-…" But before Ikuto could finish Tadase didn't want to hear it. "JUST SHUT UP!" He cried. He got up slowly and faced the other side. Tears were pouring. "Go back…" He said silently. Ikuto didn't want to hear that.

He felt heartbroken as well.

"I will… Unless you tell me why you're so angry. Tell me Tadase." Ikuto pleaded him. Tadase didn't know what he was supposed to do now. But when he did, more tears kept pouring out.

He looked behind to face Ikuto. Ikuto stared at him. Tadase hid his face.

'All my female friends said that seven days is long enough for a dream…' Tadase started backing away from Ikuto. 'But to me… This one week with him is…' But as Tadase wanted to back away more, he was about to fall down the stairs.

Ikuto looked surprised and quickly ran after him to catch him before he could down the stairs. Ikuto reached his hands and grabbed Tadase.

'This seven days were long enough to fall in love.'

Ikuto held Tadase close to him. "Wow… That was close…" He said softly against Tadase's ears. Tadase breathe out for air and rested his head on Ikuto's chest. But he realized it and started to blush. 'What is this…?' He thought.

"You OK?" Ikuto asked. 'I'm not OK.' Tadase thought angrily.

Tadase kept breathing heavily and suddenly asks softly. "What day is it today…?" Ikuto looked at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you… What was that…?" Ikuto asked. Tadase backed away from Ikuto's warm body and looked at the concrete floor. His eyes were upset.

'_Just two more days…' _

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE: FRIDAY**

**

* * *

**

**;-; awww Tadasee~ Don't worry~ We'll see you on the next chapter which is one on Saturday~ :3 (and that's my fave one… :D KYYYAAA) OOO~! The story is nearly finished! ^ ^ YAY! :'D I'm glad! **

**Please R&R soon~ In this chapter from the manga, there were some complications~ but at the end was just the best~! X3 Thank you~ **


	7. Saturday Part 1

**Strawberry: OMG OMG. THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER.**

**THAT'S WHY THERE WILL BE TWO PARTS! ;D This is the first part~! ;-; and the other Saturday will be done today quickly -_-**

**I'M GLAD WITH ALL THE REVIEWS I'VE RECEIVED. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. **

**TT-TT I'm very happy that I'm crying… **

**Please enjoy this chapter! And reviews are much appreciated! ^ ^**

**

* * *

**

**~Seven Days~**

**Chapter six: Saturday (Part 1) **

Ikuto had a kendo training meet up with the other upperclassmen students. They were just practicing 'Kata' with some of the lowerclassmen students from elementary school. When it finally finished, Ikuto was relieved and changed to his school clothes.

He was standing near the school front gate and took out his cell phone from his pocket. He went to his contact list and scroll down to find Tadase's name. But then, he heard someone calling his name. "Ikuto-senpai~!" Ikuto looked behind. He smiled.

There he saw a small student running up to him. She was in her 2nd year maybe and she had very short hair. "Good work today!" She said patting his back. He smiled. "Aren't I supposed to say that to you?" He said. She giggled.

"Well thanks for coming to give the kids the Kata practice! They would really need it when they come to high school! So thanks!" She said, cheerfully.

"No problem." He said. She looked at him closely. "So what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much." Ikuto kept scrolling down to find Tadase's name on the list. She stared at him. She didn't want the conversation to end so she came up to him really close.

"Are you free right now Ikuto-senpai? Want to go somewhere together?" She asked calmly. Ikuto looked at her eyes. He looked at his phone screen and smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm meeting someone." He said.

She looked upset but then, "Ah! The rumored weekly girlfriend?" She said. Ikuto looked uneasy when she said that.

'Well… Girlfriend isn't it… But…'

"I see!" She said cheerfully. "Then I'll wait until the day after tomorrow, it'd be fine…" She looked at Ikuto's face. He showed a very different face like he wasn't very interested in her. She looked scared. "Huh? Wha-?"

'Does he not like me?' She thought. Ikuto finally saw Tadase's phone number and looked at her. "I'm very sorry, but can I make a phone call?" He said. The girl looked surprised. "Well! Of- Of course! Why not!" She said.

Ikuto walked away and the girl just looked back. 'Did I say something wrong?'

Ikuto held the phone near his ear. But then he could hear a distant sound coming from outside the school. He recognized it and chased after it. When he got outside, there he saw Tadase with the phone in his hands. Tadase looked at him and smiled.

"I thought I heard something like your voice." He said. Ikuto sighed in relief. Then Tadase also added, "Waiting at home was really boring so I thought I'd come here to wait for you."

'Here to wait for you…' Ikuto thought as he heard Tadase saying that with a very cute face.

'It's too cute.' Ikuto blushed when he thought that.

'But… Yesterday… Tadase was acting really weird on the way back.' Ikuto looked at Tadase. Tadase was looking at the road. Ikuto just stared at him. But then he heard footsteps approaching from behind him. He saw the 2nd year again.

She looked surprised. "OH! I see! You were meeting up with Tadase! I'm so sorry! Forget what I said then!" She said. Ikuto looked at her. "Yes. I'm sorry I had to reject the offer you have given me."

The girl smiled. "No worries!" She came close to Tadase. "Hey~! You should've come to the training! Then we'd get more students to join the club!" She said cheerfully.

'But what does that do then?' Thought Tadase and Ikuto. Tadase smiled a little. "Well… I would, but I'm not good myself."

"Don't worry! It'll be fine! You have to show up more often!"

"But kendo training doesn't start till next week."

"Who cares? Just come on by! It'll be fun!"

Tadase smiled and she grabbed his hands. "You have to!" She said. They both were chatting away while they just left Ikuto in the cold. He glared at both of them with what you may call it…

'**Jealousy.'**

'They're talking way too much. Aren't they a bit too close?' He thought angrily. Ikuto kept staring at them. Tadase turned to look at Ikuto. Confused he looked at Ikuto's eyes closely.

When Ikuto realized, he looked shocked. "Ah…" He backed away from both of them.

'What kind of expression did I show? If… If it was a horrid, terrible face then...

'AHH! Jealousy is scary…' Ikuto thought hiding his face. Tadase and the 2nd kept staring at him.

After Tadase and the 2nd year had finished talking, she went ahead to get back home, Tadase and Ikuto were left alone. Ikuto though kept thinking, 'Calm down… Calm down…'

But Tadase said something that made him forget what he was thinking.

"What was the 'forget what I said' just then…?" Tadase said softly but in a very different tone. Ikuto looked at him. "What…?"

"Rika… She asked you to forget something…"

Ikuto thought for a moment. "Ah… If we could have lunch together." He said looking up at the sky. Tadase looked at him with a very unpleasant face. He got angry that he kicked a pebble across the road. "What, so you were charmingly invited… Ikuto, don't cheat on me." Ikuto was surprised.

"Wahh~ I'm so hungry~ Can we got eat something?" Asked Tadase as he looked back. He saw Ikuto with a weird look in his face. "Ah… Ikuto? Are you OK?" He asked.

Ikuto smiled at him. Tadase blushed. Ikuto walked ahead and sang out, "Don't cheat~ He said." Ikuto looked behind. He came close to Tadase and whispered softly against his ears. "Say it one more time."

Tadase was going red. "UWAH! YOU! YOU MASOCOHIST!" He cried walking away, fast. Ikuto chuckled. But his smile disappeared when he saw Tadase walking away to the distant.

'I don't want to imagine it.' He thought sadly. He looked at Tadase from this far distance. 'After all. Even though he's next to me right now it's a given, to think that it'll all change tomorrow…'

Tadase looked behind and called Ikuto's name. "Ikuto! Come on!"

Ikuto looked at the young boy calling him. He smiled and chased after him.

'I don't want to imagine it.'

They both settled in a fast food restaurant and ordered some foods and drinks. Ikuto looked at the time. "It's 2 already…" He said. "What to do…"

Tadase looked at him. "I just want to laze around." He said. Ikuto smiled. "Ah… Want to come over-"

"No thanks." Answered Tadase quickly. Ikuto saw a very strange aura around Tadase. Ikuto looked worried. "Ah… yeah sure OK. Let's forget about that…" He said.

There were silences between them. Tadase looked outside the window.

"Hotori…"

"Huh?"

"She'll be there again right? At your house (I mean mansion)." Asked Tadase. Ikuto thought for a moment.

'Seems like she is back together with my brother…'

"Yes. She might be there." Ikuto said. Tadase looked pissed. "Definitely **not **going." He said. Ikuto looked surprised and bit his lip. "I'm sorry about yesterday. She's… She's just like that to everyone. She is." He said.

Tadase slumped down in his seat. "It doesn't matter. It's fine…" Tadase looked outside again. Ikuto smiled. "She doesn't mean any har-…" Ikuto stopped all of a sudden. Tadase turned to look at him.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" He asked. Ikuto didn't know what to say. "Ah… Umm…"

'Why did I stop?'

"What was I saying…?" Ikuto said desperately. Tadase looked at him and turned to the window again. Ikuto looked at him, upset.

'Just somehow, I thought I saw Tadase's face look a little pained.'

Ikuto ate some of the French fries. 'I don't think it was me though…' But then he heard something. Something that was much unexpected. "Want to come over then?" Ikuto's eyes looked shocked. He looked up to the boy who turned slowly towards his face.

Tadase looked at him as if he expected an answer. He smiled sadly. "Don't want to…?"

Ikuto nearly choked on his French fries. "No! I'd love to come over." He said. Tadase showed an unexpected look on his face and soon, he smiled. "Ok. Then it's decided."

**~oXXo~**

Both of them stopped at the DVD store to rent a video that Tadase was 'dying' to watch. Tadase took the DVD to the cashier. He turned to Ikuto. "One day rental is OK, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Tadase turned to the cashier and he looked at him. "That'll be 300yen." Ikuto wanted to go through his bag to get his wallet but before he could, Tadase went through his pocket and took the money out already. "I can pay this much." He said.

Ikuto looked at him. 'It's like his treating me now.' He thought.

"Please return this by 11pm." Said the cashier.

Tadase smiled. "Ok!"

Ikuto stared at him and he remembered something that Tadase told him yesterday the day he was heading back to the station.

'_Why don't you go with someone you'll like, Ok?' _

'No… Not with someone else…' Ikuto felt really uncomfortable. 'I.'

"Ikuto?" Ikuto jolted. Tadase waved the DVD at his face. "Look! It's done~. Let's get going." Tadase stared at Ikuto's face. Ikuto showed a very uneasy face. Tadase smiled.

"Look. If it's the money, it's OK. It's my treat today." He said. Ikuto looked at him and smiled.

Ikuto followed Tadase from behind. They walked on a bridge and Tadase pointed him the way. "Come on. It's this way."

Ikuto was far away from him. He looked down.

'That's not it… But. Getting mad. Laughing. Being happy…' He looked at the buildings. Tadase looked at him. "My house is just over there." He pointed it out. It was small but Tadase didn't care.

Ikuto kept staring at it.

"It's a nice place to live. The area is, and it's not far from the station." Tadase looked at him and came towards him. "Well, I'll tell you this, my house is just a normal house. Unlike yours." He said smiling. Ikuto chuckled.

'How should I invite him…? It's all so complicated.'

When they reached Tadase's house, Tadase opened the door and cried out, "I'M HOME!"

Tadase and Ikuto got in the house. Tadase's mother came in. "Ah! Tadase, me and Hisa are going to your papa's house, and after that we're…" Tadase's mother saw a handsome young figure entering her very house.

Tadase took his shoes off and Ikuto did as well. When Ikuto saw Tadase's mother he smiled at her. "Hello." Tadase's mother went bright red and ran back to the kitchen.

Ikuto looked shocked. "Did… Did I said something wrong…?" Tadase laughed. "She's not used to new people." He said. Then a little girl peeked out from the kitchen. She saw Ikuto and blushed. Ikuto saw her and waved. She blushed and ran back.

Ikuto chuckled, but Tadase didn't seem to realize. When they both enter Tadase's room, Tadase put the DVD CD in the DVD player. Tadase turned to him. "Sit down!" He said patting on the bed.

Ikuto blushed. "What about you. You're sitting on the floor." He said. "It's fine! This is my house." He said. Ikuto sighed. He sat beside Tadase anyway. Tadase smiled. Ikuto saw that face and he couldn't turn away.

'I really do… Like this person.' He thought.

**END OF CHAPTER SIX: SATURDAY (part 1)**

**

* * *

**

**PART 2 is coming! OTL **


	8. Saturday Part 2

**Strawberry: PART 2 ARRRGHHHGSHSGSHS **

**Enjoy ^ ^ **

**XD And something juicy is coming in this chapter as well… LOL. **

**._. Anyway yay! Enjoy PART 2.**

* * *

**~Seven Days~**

**Chapter seven: Saturday (Part 2) **

They both were now staring at the television, though Tadase seemed uninterested. Tadase sighed. "Hey. Isn't this boring?" He asked. Ikuto looked at him.

"Well you did say that you wanted to watch it no matter what."

Ikuto stared back at the movie but he had to agree. "This is boring." Tadase got to the DVD player and took the CD out. He placed it back into the DVD cover. He got his phone and furiously wrote in a number. Ikuto looked at him in a very weird way.

Tadase had never shown a side like this.

Ikuto could hear it ringing. Seconds later someone answered it, _"Hello?"_

"GIVE ME BACK MY RENTAL FEE!" Tadase shouted against the phone. Ikuto looked shocked. Tadase then chucked his phone at Ikuto and placed his head on the bed.

Ikuto looked scared. "Don't tell me… You call the rental store…" He said. Tadase looked at Ikuto. "No. Amu-chan." A few minutes later the phone vibrated. Ikuto answered it and saw a message.

He read it and it wrote,

"**So unexpected! Don't tell me you rented the DVD I was talking about yesterday!"**

Ikuto looked at the phone screen. "So you were fooled?"

Tadase turned to the other side. "Lately, I've been fooled by Amu-chan."

Ikuto looked at him. "Did something else happen?" Tadase turned to Ikuto's face. He remembered the kiss.

"_Whether it's just putting his arm around you or holding his hand… Ikuto won't touch you unless it's necessary."_

Tadase blushed and turned the other side again. 'BUT WE ENDED UP KISSING ANYWAY.' He thought. Ikuto wasn't sure what he was thinking. "Tadase?"

"That movie is making me sleepy."

Ikuto smiled. "You say that at least once a day."

"I can't help it… Yesterday… I didn't really sleep…"

"… What were you doing then?"

Tadase clenched his fists and moved away from the bed. He faced Ikuto and their eyes were locked. "I was thinking… About you…" When Ikuto heard that his heart jumped and he felt relaxed.

It was unexpected when he heard Tadase said that, but it was also something he wanted to hear from him. Tadase came closer and placed one of his hands on Ikuto's cheek. There were tears in his eyes. "I'm seriously thickheaded." He said. Ikuto looked surprised. Tadase came close.

He kissed Ikuto's lips. Ikuto stared back at the young boy. Tadase was closing his eyes as if he was embarrassed. When they broke away, Tadase was breathing heavily. "Tadase…" Ikuto couldn't help it.

Ikuto came close and kissed Tadase's forehead. When he stopped, they made eye contact.

"Ikuto…" The young boy whispered in a pleasant voice. "Tadase."

They both kissed and Ikuto pulled Tadase in to him closer. Tadase was blushing brightly. "Nnn…" He was making such weird yet cute noises. But maybe it was because this is the second time he was enjoying a wonderful kiss with the person he loves?

Maybe that was it.

Tadase pulled away their kiss to take a few deep breathes. Ikuto chuckled and dipped his mouth into the boy's neck. "Uwaa!" Tadase cried. "Iku—Ikuto~…" Tadase cried out in a more pleasant voice that Ikuto couldn't resist.

Ikuto pulled away from Tadase's neck. The boy had tears in his eyes still. Ikuto smiled. He wiped them away.

"Tadase…" Ikuto replied. Tadase blushed. He wanted to hear more. Tadase pulled Ikuto to him and they were kissing once more. Tadase could feel Ikuto tongue sliding into his mouth. "Nnn!" They kept continuing but then, Ikuto's phone was ringing. They both got distracted and they broke away their kiss.

Tadase was making some heavy panting while Ikuto just took a few breathes. They both looked at the phone. Tadase held Ikuto's hand tightly. "Quick… Answer the phone…" He said. Ikuto looked at him. Tadase was making such a cute face.

"Yeah…" Ikuto went to get his phone and looked at the screen. He then suddenly cancelled it. Tadase looked shocked. "Why don't you answer it?" Tadase asked. Ikuto didn't look at him and went through his pocket. He took out two tickets.

"Tadase…This…"

"No. Listen to me… The call… who was it from?" Tadase pleaded to know. Ikuto shrugged his shoulders. "It was an unknown call." Tadase stared at him with unpleasant eyes.

Ikuto gave one of the tickets to Tadase. Tadase stared at it. "This. Tadase. Next week, I want to go with you." Ikuto said. Tadase stared at the ticket for awhile and looked angry.

"As a kouhai named Tadase?"

Ikuto looked shocked. Tadase quickly got up and took the DVD. "I'm going to return this." He said not giving Ikuto eye contact. Ikuto was confused. "I'll go with-…"

"No. I'll go alone." Tadase got to the door and opened it. He then slammed the door when he head out. Ikuto just sat there and looked upset.

Ikuto lay on the floor with his hands covering his eyes.

'Again… Every time I get my hopes up they get returned.'

Ikuto sighed. "Am I being played around by him…?"

Ikuto waited for him. It had been quite a while since. Ikuto began to worry. He started giving Tadase calls, but none were answered. Ikuto gave up.

"Tadase what are you doing?" He said to himself. He then looked outside the window. 'Same goes for me though.'

'Even if I go look for him, I can't leave this house unlocked can I?' But then Ikuto heard a door opening from outside. He quickly got up and saw Tadase's mother and Hisa. Ikuto smiled.

"Welcome home." He said. Tadase's mother blushed. 'At least it wasn't a burglar~.' She thought. Hisa looked inside Tadase's room. "Where's Tadase-nii?" Ikuto sighed.

"About that, he went out and hasn't come back. I waited until now, but…" Tadase's mother looks surprised. "For all this time?" Ikuto nodded. "But I'll be going now. Tell that to Tadase for me." Said Ikuto as he was head back to Tadase's room. He got his phone and the tickets and bit his lip.

"But! Ah…"

Ikuto headed to the door and looked at Tadase's mother. "I'm going now." Tadase's mother couldn't say anything else but Hisa cried out, "Sorry!" Ikuto and Tadase's mother looked at her. Hisa's eyes made eye contact with Ikuto's.

"Onii-chan not the type of person that thinks of others sometimes. He's selfish. So… Sorry." She said. Ikuto smiled at her. Hisa blushed.

"He's troubling. But that's what makes him Tadase." He said. He headed out from the door and walked down the route where Tadase took him to get to his house. Ikuto stared at the sky.

Ikuto sighed and started walking again. He looked at his phone. 'If it doesn't connect this time, I'm going to go home.' He called him and this time it got through. Ikuto looked surprised. They didn't talk.

But Ikuto finally did. "Tadase… You said that I was a masochist that I've come to think that way myself."

Ikuto could hear a giggle on the other line and he smiled when he knew it was his. "Where are you?" He asked. Tadase went quiet but he didn't answer Ikuto's question.

"_Were you like that to everyone?" _He asked._ "Were you…?"_

"huh?"

"_To me… It's quite odd for someone to break up with someone so easily after just one week. To be honest, it's quite absurd. That kind of thing. Even so… I wondered why not a single girl you broke up with spoke badly of you afterwards…"_

Tadase smiled. "What kind of skill did you use? I was always thinking… And I finally got it." Ikuto looked surprised.

"_You make the person you're with feel good or more… you're really comfortable to be with. You are…"_ Ikuto smiled. 'Really…'

"I guess I'm easy to understand."

"_About what?"_

"Ah… Yeah… But even so, Tadase, you left me so suddenly…"

"_I was annoyed."_

"A…Annoyed…?"

Ikuto got up the stairs of the bridge and when he reached the top he saw Tadase. Tadase was looking at him. Ikuto just stared at him.

"That I can't even understand little things, and my head overreacts, and I get annoyed myself." He said. Ikuto looked at the buildings. 'You can see Tadase's house from here…' Ikuto thought.

"Even so…" Ikuto looked at Tadase. "I wondered about what I should do."

"About what?"

Tadase looked at him with gentle eyes. "Like 'but', or 'only if', or 'afterwards'. Thinking about that messes my head up." Ikuto looked at him. 'What are you saying?'

"But I've got it. I'm not suited to these kinds of things." Tadase said looking at Ikuto.

'But I'd always thought that even if next week comes, it'll all work out.'

Tadase looked at him. "The tickets… Give them to me."

'I know his phone number and his mail address too.'

Ikuto pulled out the two tickets and passed it to him.

'It's not like it'll all turn to nothing.' Tadase looked at the tickets and ripped them. Ikuto looked shocked. Tadase held the ripped papers and looked at Ikuto.

'That'd it'd be fine if I just worked hard to get closer little by little again…' Ikuto looked at the ripped tickets. "I've decided." Tadase said. "These tickets aren't needed anymore." Ikuto looked at him.

Tadase gave him a smile and walked passed him.

"See you tomorrow, Senpai."

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN: SATURDAY (part 2)**

* * *

**OMG! I FINISHED YESSS! TTwTT I'm soo happy. Please enjoy the last chapter that will be updated tomorrow! XD **


	9. Sunday

**Strawberry: LAST CHAPTER FOR THE STORY WOOT. I'm scared! XD But I'm happy with the reviews I've got on Sunday! ^ ^ **

**Oh yeah~ Bonus chapter will be uploaded next Friday, O-O Because I get busy at school days. w **

**Seven days belongs to their rightful owners Tachibana Venio and Rihito Takarai. I also do not owe Shugo Chara. They belong to Peach Pit. Please enjoy this last chapter for the story! Thank you so much for the support! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**~Seven Days~**

**Last Chapter: Sunday**

Finally, Tadase thought it was best if he drop by at the school dojo to have his kendo training early in the afternoon with the upperclassmen. Even though training starts tomorrow, he thought it would've been better if he practices now. He also invited Amu with him.

She was wearing a simple summer dress and tied her hair up in pigtails. Tadase though, got change to his kendo clothing. He was hot under the helmet though. Even if it provided him a cotton towel to make him more comfortable under the helmet, he was still sweating under the summer heat.

Amu smiled at him. "Good luck with practice!" She said. Tadase smiled at her under the helmet. "Thank you." He replied. The coach got up and announced that the first years take their marks. Tadase was with another first year and they just had their modern practice for awhile.

After awhile, the coach told the first years to take their seats. When Tadase and the other's did, he announced, "3rd years stand up and take your marks." Tadase looked around. Ikuto wasn't wearing his helmet at first. Tadase was staring at him though.

Finally Ikuto got up and wore his heavy helmet and got up to the centre of the dojo. Amu was sitting next to Tadase very closely. "Wow. Ikuto looks so tall in that suit…" She whispered beside Tadase. Tadase nodded. "Yeah…"

Ikuto was at the centre of the dojo with the other 3rd years. He looked at the crowd but didn't feel too uneasy but something finally made him feel that way. When he saw Amu, the pink haired girl that Tadase kept talking about, he assumed that the boy she was sitting next to was him. Ikuto felt uncomfortable and looked away.

The 3rd years are now supposed to have a little challenge against the rival that they are having. Ikuto didn't know what to do with Tadase staring at him. Ikuto just wished that he wasn't there in the first place.

"GO!" Cried the kendo coach. Other 3rd years already started their match. Ikuto just didn't move. His other rival kept coming at him. Ikuto tired dodging. Amu and Tadase just stared at him. "What's Ikuto doing…?" Asked Amu. Tadase didn't know as well. Usually at times like this, Ikuto would already beat his opponent.

Someone behind them though, was whispering, "That's a bad habit. Usually if people keep dodging the attacks, the other opponent will manage to have a better advantage to him them." They said. "Yeah. That's not going to help him get out off a match like this…" Said another.

Amu looked behind her and glared at the other students. They were surprised and they went quiet after that. Amu looked back and saw Ikuto struggling. "Do you think he's going to be OK?" She asked. "I don't know. We'll just have to see…" Tadase replied.

But suddenly, Ikuto's opponent saw an opening at Ikuto's chest. He held his shinai straight and aim it carefully at Ikuto's exposed metal chest. He strike on it hard and Ikuto fell back. Tadase jolted. 'Ikuto?' He wanted to get up and help him, but before he could, other students were already helping him. Tadase just sat there and stare at him.

Ikuto took off his helmet. He sat up and other students were surrounding him. Tadase tried to find him. When he did, he saw Ikuto glancing at him. They both made eye contact. Tadase was surprised that Ikuto knew it was him. They were both staring at each other for awhile, but finally, Ikuto turned away.

Amu then already left and Tadase went to the male changing rooms. Other students were getting changed into their casual clothes and so was Ikuto. Tadase was sitting at a bench near the window and kept staring at him. Finally he got up and asked, "Who's in charge with the key today?"

A boy with long black haired looked at Tadase and answered, "Ah… I am!" He cried. Tadase smiled at him. "Would it be OK if I use this place for awhile? I need to talk to Ikuto for a few minutes." Tadase pleaded. The boy looked very confused. "Ah… Well…"

"I'll take over." Ikuto replied. The boy looked at him. "Ok." He passed Ikuto the keys. "I'll leave it to you then." After that the boy left.

Then finally, the two last students were about to leave. They smiled at Tadase. "We're going. Good job at training today." They said. Tadase smiled at them.

"You guys did well as well!" They waved goodbye and Tadase closed the door. He turned back to Ikuto. Ikuto wasn't looking at him.

"Ikuto…? What happened today? You weren't concentrating…" He said. Ikuto bit his lip. "I'm sorry…" Tadase looked down.

But then he realized something.

'Could this be…? The break up?' He thought. He looked at the clock. 'It's almost 5…'

The first date… Even his nothing of reply was abrupt… It's possible…' Then Tadase remembered what some of Amu's friends said.

"_At the end of the week, he'll tall his partner exactly this." _Tadase felt like something stabbed at his chest, and it hurts.

"_I couldn't fall in love with you. Let's break up."_

'I couldn't fall in love with you…' Tadase looked at Ikuto who was still standing there, staring at space.

'That's harsh.'

Ikuto looked at Tadase. Tadase blushed and turned away. Ikuto looked upset. "Ta…Tadase. Why don't we leave this place? I have something I want to tell you properly." Tadase looked up at the senpai he fell in love with. Both of the staring at each other's eyes. Tadase finally nodded. "OK."

**AT THE PARK**

Ikuto took Tadase to the place they first had their kiss. They were at the same spot, but they both fell quiet. Tadase wasn't ready for this. He looked at the blue sky that stretched across the town.

He didn't want to look at Ikuto. But when he did, he glance a bit and saw Ikuto looking at the sky as well. Tadase looked worried.

'Is he always formal whenever he breaks up? One week ago today, I still didn't know about his serious points or hopeless points…' He closed his eyes for awhile to relax himself. But Ikuto called him, "Tadase."

Tadase jolted. "Uwa!" Ikuto looked at him and Tadase blushed. "I'm sorry. I got distracted…" He said. Ikuto chuckled. Tadase looked surprised… He was laughing…?

Finally Ikuto stopped and looked more serious. "Tomorrow…" He spoke. Tadase looked at him. Ready to hear everything he had to say.

"From tomorrow on… I still want to go home together with you, go out occasionally. Just once in a while… I…" Tadase interrupt him. "I'm sorry… But that's troublesome." He said. Ikuto looked shocked.

"Have that sort of compromise with you? I'm not willing…" Said Tadase. Ikuto clenched his fists. He remembered Tadase ripping the tickets. "Then yesterday… Also had that meaning."

'It ends today… That one week…'

Tadase hid his face. "What time…" Ikuto looked at him. "This… What time does this end? The one week with you." Tadase asked. "Whatever you choose is fine…" Ikuto replied. Tadase looked at his cell phone. "The since it's a good time… How about 6?" He said.

It was only 5:59. Ikuto clenched on his fist tighter.

Tadase then said the words, "I couldn't fall in love with you. Let's break up…" Ikuto looked at him. Finally it was exactly 6 on the screen. Tadase smiled. "I'm glad you didn't say it…" He said softly. Ikuto wasn't sure what he means.

Tadase looked up at Ikuto. "Go out with me… Ikuto." Ikuto looked at him, more shocked. "What…?"

Tadase looked away. "Well… Because I love Ikuto… And when next week comes around, I don't want to return to being merely senpai and kouhai…" He said. Ikuto blushed. "I don't want to some other person to be chosen by you. And none of this 'weekly lover' game of make believe… I want to go out with Ikuto properly…"

Tadase looked like he was about to cry. But he held the tears back. "I'll wait for your reply… But if you go out with someone else before giving me an answer… Then-.." Before Tadase could finish, Ikuto embraced him with his warm arms.

Tadase was going red and Ikuto held Tadase close. "I have something I've always wanted to say to you…

"But this whole time I've never got the chance to say it to you…"

"…What is it…?"

Ikuto smiled. He whispered something that Tadase had been dying to hear, "I love you… Tadase. I love you…"

Tadase was going absolutely red. Small tears came out from his eyes. "Really…?"

Ikuto smiled. "Listen OK…? I said it…" Tadase moved away and Ikuto looked surprised. "More… More than Hotori…?" Tadase said under his breath. Ikuto blushed and he smiled at the young boy. "Tadase… I love you more than Hotori… More than anyone else." Tadase was surprised when he heard Ikuto said that.

He looked up at the person he loved. Ikuto smiled at him. They came close and gave each other a small kiss. When they stopped, Tadase hugged Ikuto. Ikuto smiled and hugged him back.

'I'm happy when I'm with you.'

It was the next morning and Tadase was in bed. He then woke up when he heard his phone vibrating. He looked at it and smiled.

On the screen it wrote,

"**From Ikuto Tsukiyomi,**

**I may have woken you up with this mail. If you don't get up quick, you'll be late."**

Tadase yawned. He got up and quickly gets changed. Meanwhile, Ikuto was at the train station waiting at the usual place. Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He took it out from his pocket and opened the message he received.

On the screen it wrote,

"**From Tadase Hotori,**

**You woke me up. Thank you."**

Ikuto smiled at the message he had received. Few minutes later, Tadase appeared and Ikuto saw him. He smiled. "Morning."

Tadase blushed. 'Once more…'

"Good morning." Tadase replied. They both started walking next to each other and headed to the exit of the train station.

"_Walking with you, a new week begins."_

**END OF LAST CHAPTER: SUNDAY**

**

* * *

**

**OMG YAY! FINISHED THE LAST CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT. Bonus chapter is coming out next Friday! ^ ^ **

**Thank you for supporting and please R&R! ^ ^ **


	10. Bonus Chapter

**Strawberry:** OMG! I'm so sorry for the long hiatus! I came back! I'm so surprised that you guys *** **well some of you anyways * were patient… I'm so sorry, so I came back with that update I promised you all.

You can all blame Strawberry for taking a long hiatus. (Had exams, tests and study meetings… STUDY OVERLOAD AND WORK. /shot)

Here's the bonus chapter I promised that will be done on Friday. * looks at calendar * Today is Friday… Well. OK.

I don't owe Shugo Chara.

Yes, I didn't use Seven Days plot or omake for this bonus chapter, because I intend to do a one shot (well it failed of course) I did a few weeks ago while I was thinking of the bonus chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

**Bonus Chapter - Something special for your love.**

It was winter.

The snow was coming down slowly and gently as it covers the long road that leads towards the school. Today wasn't a school day. It was Sunday. Tadase and Ikuto made a date for this special day.

It was Ikuto's birthday today. But something wasn't going the way it was for Tadase.

Because Tadase only had a few minutes left to go see Ikuto at the park where Ikuto told him to meet up, Tadase was panicking trying to look for a suitable cake in a cake shop he found just a moment ago.

'Oh no! What am I going to do? If I take too long, I might make Ikuto wait! But if I don't get him a cake, then that'd be stupid of me! I didn't brought him a present because I was busy and in a rush because of exams! Ugh! Which one?'

Tadase was looking at the cake displays and searched for the perfect cake for Ikuto. There were so many variations to choose from. Tadase was worried to which one to choose.

Then suddenly, a face appeared behind the counter. He had black, dead straight hair that reached down his neck and his hazel eyes were gleaming. He was staring at Tadase for quite a long time. "Do you need some help?" He asked politely.

Tadase jolted, and seem surprised to find that someone had been watching him all this time. Tadase blushed. "I'm so sorry! I… I don't really know which cake to get for my boy- I mean friend!"

"…. Boy-friend?"

"NO! JUST friend!"

The boy smiled and could see it in Tadase's face. "I see. A cake for your boyfriend." He could tell just by seeing Tadase's flustered face. Tadase had no other things to say. He groaned in defeat. "… Yes… Boyfriend…" He mumbled under his breath.

The boy chuckled. "Well… What happened? What's so special about today? I could help you."

Tadase didn't wanted to accept the boy's offer, but he had to agree, Tadase did not know what to choose for Ikuto's birthday cake. "… Umm… It's his birthday. So I was hoping if you would be able to pick up a cake that's suitable for him?" Tadase asked quietly.

The boy with the hazel eyes smiled.

"Well… Stay here. I need to go to the back and get it out from the fridge." The boy turned around and head back at the staff room.

Tadase stood still and looked outside. Snow was still gently falling down.

'I hope I still have time.'

Ikuto though, was already at the park. Hands in his pocket and waiting for Tadase near a children's playground. Ikuto sighed and looked at his phone checking the time.

"It's 3:00pm already… Tadase… Where are you…?"

Tadase was getting more worried. He wanted to go out, but because he didn't want to leave without a reason, he stayed. He forced his body to stay.

'Oh please be quick! What time is it now?'

Tadase took his phone out and check his time. He blank out for a second. Is it true that he saw the phone screen saying that the time was exactly 3:00pm?

Why yes. It was exactly 3:00pm.

"AAHHHH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" He shouted. He couldn't help himself. He headed towards the door. 'I'm so sorry. But I have to-' Interrupted by a voice, Tadase turned behind.

The boy with hazel eyes came back. He looked like he was in a rush as well. "I'm sorry if I took my time! Here!" He said. He took out a box wrapped in a pink bow. Tadase blushed. He came towards the counter and took it. The boy smiled. "Now go!"

Tadase looked surprised. "But I haven't paid you yet!" The boy shook his head. "Ahaha! No problem! Just go!" He said. Tadase looked surprised.

"But!"

"Just go! You don't want to keep him waiting right?" Tadase and him made eye contact.

Tadase didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry." He bowed. Tadase turned to the door. He pulled the handle and turned to the boy one last time before he left. He gave the boy a smile. "Thank you so much!"

He then left and the boy behind the counter just smiled.

"Good luck!" He said.

Tadase ran to the park to find Ikuto. Hopefully Ikuto hasn't left already. But Tadase wasn't sure where he would be by now.

Tadase was confused. He held the bow closely to him. 'Where… Where is Ikuto?' He thought, as he was taking breathes. He turned to look for him. Anywhere…

Finally, Tadase saw Ikuto walking down a pathway alone. He couldn't tell if he was upset. But he's heading home!

Tadase urged himself to run to him, and he did. He ran as fast as he could. "IKUTO!" He shouted his lover's name, hoping he could hear him. Ikuto did. He turned his head and saw his younger lover running towards him.

Tadase looked happy, but then, he tripped.

"UWAAHHHH!"

…

"Are you OK?" Tadase felt as if something is holding on to him. He opened his eyes slowly to find Ikuto's arms around him. Protecting his small fragile body. Tadase blushed. "Iku-…"

"Are you OK? Are you hurt? What took you so long?" Ikuto asked so suddenly. Tadase looked up to see his face. Then, the both of them made eye contact. Tadase was staring at Ikuto's eyes, as if he was drowned at how beautiful they were.

It was gleaming back at him with shimmering dark blue eyes.

Tadase was flustered at how long he was staring at them for. "Ah! I'm so sorry if I took so long! I…" He looked at the box he was holding. "I… I got you a cake…" Ikuto blushed.

"You… You didn't had to buy or get me anything… Because I have everything I needed."

Tadase looked at him. "Everything?"

Ikuto smiled at how dense he was but also, was because the person he loved was in his arms. "You. Tadase Hotori… You are my everything… So no presents would replace you… No person would as well…"

Tadase was going beet red to hear what his lover had said. In such a poetic way as well. "But… Still…" Tadase looked at the box.

Tadase faced Ikuto again. "Please just accept this. I know you'll like it."

Ikuto looked at the innocent face and smiled. "I guess I have no choice." They both sat down on a bench and Ikuto opened the box to find, and reveled a beautiful star cake covered by white whipped cream topped of chocolate and strawberry sided with cut shaped love chocolates.

Tadase was surprised at how beautiful this cake was made. Ikuto looked surprised as well. "This is nice. I like your style of cakes Tadase." Ikuto said, smiling at his lover.

Tadase shook his head. "No! Someone gave that to me!"

Ikuto looked at him. "Oh I see… Well… Can I come over your house and we'll eat it together?"

Tadase was going bright red.

He remembered what happened last time at his house. They… kissed…

"Ah-" But Tadase didn't want to go to Ikuto's house because of Hotori… 'Hotori'. A strange aura crept upon him. Ikuto could see it. Tadase nodded. "YES! LET'S GO TO MY HOUSE!" He cried.

At Tadase's house.

Ikuto was invited in Tadase's room once again. Both of them took their coats away and Tadase was wearing his white T-shirt while Ikuto was wearing a long sleeve shirt. Tadase sat down the floor and so did Ikuto. They brought in their plates with a slice from the cake on it. Tadase going bright red.

Ikuto didn't seem t realize. "Itadakimasu—" Ikuto said as he held his fork and stick it in the cake. Tadase turned and Ikuto was eating it already. "Is it good?" Ikuto turned to Tadase.

"Want some?"

"Huh?"

Ikuto came close and kissed him. Dipping his mouth deeply into his lover's small mouth. Tadase was going right red. He could feel something in his mouth. It was sweet.

He pulled away from Ikuto and swallowed it.

Ikuto smiled. "Sorry. I couldn't help it." Tadase was blushing brightly. Ikuto went back eating the cake. But somehow… Tadase was expecting more. He wanted to kiss Ikuto again.

He was hiding his face. "I-Ikuto…" Ikuto turned. "Hm?" He had the fork in his mouth.

"I… Do you want another gift from me…?" He asked quietly.

Ikuto just stared at him. "A gift?"

Tadase came close to Ikuto and gave him a small kiss. Then Tadase quickly moved away and was going red. Ikuto blushed. Then he grinned. He pulled Tadase close to him and Tadase was going bright red.

Ikuto licked gently on Tadase's ear. Tadase could feel his warmth breathe. "Un! I-Ikuto!" Ikuto slowly moved down to his neck making Tadase shiver more. "Are you my gift Tadase?" He asked slyly.

Tadase blushed. "Ah!" Ikuto dipped his mouth into Tadase's neck. "Ahhnnn~" Tadase didn't want him to stop. He wanted more.

"If you are… Then I'll just have to 'unwrapped' you." Ikuto said as he slowly moved his hands under Tadase's T-shirt. Tadase moaned. Ikuto couldn't resist but to hear more. He then had his other hand slipping into Tadase's pants.

"Ikuto!" Tadase cried. Ikuto couldn't help it. "Tadase…"

When they made contact, they kissed each other and fell on the bed. Ikuto was on top of the young boy. Tadase was bright red and making loud breathing while Ikuto just took breaths. Tadase smiled at the man he was embracing his love him.

"Ikuto… I love you…"

"Tadase. I love you too."

~~ Later ~~

Tadase woke up the next day to see Ikuto beside him on bed. Tadase blushed. He then wanted to got up. "I shouldn't wake- AH!" He was suddenly pulled down and two warm arms held him. Tadase looked to see if Ikuto has woken up.

"Stay a little longer." Ikuto whispered softly, his eyes glittering at Tadase. Tadase blushed.

He couldn't help it but he did stayed there beside his lover. Ikuto fell asleep later and Tadase just stared at his window. Ikuto's warm body was against his small fragile body. He felt safe and protected. As he close his eyes he smiled sweetly.

Tadase's mother outside his room was trembling. "Did Ikuto went home last night or did he spend a night in Tadase's room? I could see his shoes in front of the house…" His mother kept saying.

Hisa just stared at her mother. "Kaa-san… You're trembling…"

**Today our love will continue…**

**Forever and always...**

**END**

* * *

Hahah it's finally finished... ._. /derp

Sorry about the long break all of a sudden. Now I have to go back to my work desk and finish on more work. Revise for tests and exams…

Finally Seven Days will rest. * close eyes in peace *

Hoped all of you enjoyed it. Thank you very much for all of your support!

And the kid from the cake store… No one knows his name right? XD

His name is Yuusuke. Maybe I'll make a pairing for him~ * looks at Kukai *

Thank you to all of you lovely readers yet again. I love you all so much. You've all made me cry with every single comment I receive from all of you and every mail I get from my inbox. Thank you. I appreciate it deeply in my heart.

Thank you and goodbye.

*on hiatus*


End file.
